Bella and Shyera
by A.R.Riddle
Summary: two woman who fight for what they want.   sex and bad language.
1. start

**Bella and Shyera**

Late one night in the watchtower a lovers dance as begun. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Jon" Shyera said as Jon entered her. His cock moving in and out. Shyera may be a dominate woman, but in bed she lets Jon be dominate. As there climax hits, an other pare of lovers run from a seen. "My lord' said Bellatrix lustily just seeing him makes her want to do him. " Bellatrix lets go to my place." said voldemort. "Oh yes" Bella thinks she will have her moment. He embraces her and she goes for a kiss. "Bella" said Cissy. There went that moment. All of the others in the room are laughing . She heads to bed, and will not know tomorrow she will start a race for the life of the one she loves.


	2. blood red

In the morning light Shyera awoke. "Shyera we have news" said Batman. "What is going on with the 45 case?" "The son of a bitch who shot you is or was in England." batman tells them the story on the flight.

Shyera wing is the one thing on her body that was hurt. As shyera looks at the corps a man in his 40s. The bullet hole made by a .45 in his chest. The tat on his arm scared her. Bella was in the yard when she blacked out. "I need to talk to you know who." said shyera. "No normal person is this stupid" he said. "Ok someone is trying to kill you" "no person is that s…" "Stupid, well this person is a craze ass killer!" she hands him a photo. He looks and starts to think it is possible. "Who is the son of a bitch did this" "bitch, the killer is a woman." "How did he get shot" "she can block magic" they go different ways. Bella comes too and see voldemort. "Hi" she yells. He turns just is time. As a woman in blood red pulled the trigger of her .45 auto. His arm was hit not his heart. Bella screams and run to him. "Please don't die, I love you, please don't leave me." " I love you too Bellatrix."


	3. love

_**Contains a W.I.T.C.H character in remaining chapters.**_

Shyera rushed to the hospital. She saw Voldemort lying on a bed. "Is …he…d…d…dead or badly hurt." she said. "No, just my pride." he said. "Oh my god she must have…" "She was there and trying to get a good shot. If Bellatrix had not been there I would be dead." "I will catch this royal bitch." "We know you will shyera." said Bellatrix. Shyera leaves the room.

One week later

"We are home my lord." said Bellatrix. "Yes Bellatrix we are home." "Did you mean what you said last week my lord?" Voldemort pulls Bellatrix in to a hot kiss. "I take that as a yes." she said.

The look in his eyes said lets make love Bellatrix. Voldemort caries Bellatrix like a bride to her bedroom. "Wait we need protection." Bellatrix said. "I will get some, but you stay put and clothes stay on. I will undress you" he said.

He went into the master bed room and grabbed Narcissa and Lucius's condoms. He ran back to Bellatrix's bedroom. Voldemort starts to undress her, as she starts to unbutton his robe. When they were undressed their lover game started. Voldemort licked down Bellatrix's body to her genitals. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" she said as he flicked his tongue inside her.

Bellatrix flipped them over so she was on top. "Why did you do that Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked. He was answered when Bellatrix started to lick his cock. Voldemort was enjoying this but he wanted to have his cock enter Bellatrix's pussy. He pulled Bellatrix to eye view, and roll them over.

Bellatrix hands him a condom, but then puts it on his dick. "Time for the fun to start." Voldemort's cock enters Bellatrix. He starts to thrust in to her. "Oohhhhhhhhhhh" they said in simultaneously as they orgasm.

His warm seed spilled all over the bed. "My lord do that again please?" Bellatrix asked. He trusted into her ten times before they pass out for exhaustion. They spend the rest of the night in each others arms.

* * *

In a hotel a death eater lays dead at Miranda's feet. Miranda exits by the fire stares. At another hotel she enters her room. Someone grabs her playfully from behind.

"Phobos my love do not do that I have a .45 and if someone grabs me I may shoot them." she said. "Miranda my wife you always know who is there. So you will never shoot me." Phobos said with a devilish grin.

Miranda pulls Phobos into a kiss. With her free hand she unzips his pants, and pulls him to the bed. "My love you always act this way when you have killed someone in your way." he said.

"I need to burn my clothes to get rid of evidence." She threw her dress, panties, bra, and gloves in the fireplace, and started a fire. Phobos undressed himself, and pulls Miranda to the bed.

They were so heated they just started to fuck. His thrusts were strong and hard. "Oh yes baby do that again." she cried. She pushes her hips up to his. He was having a hard time make love to her at that Point. "You are so sexy when you are like this. Wow baby you are one wild ride." he said. He release in to her."Phobos my love I wish we had an heir." "Me too my love me too."


	4. Bell

Voldemort laid asleep on top the Bellatrix her legs around his waist, and his manhood still inside of her.

"Bella" yelled Narcissa as she entered the room. "Oh my god! Bellatrix you did the dark lord. My lord did she want to do this or you want to do this, are those mine and Lucius's condoms."

"We can tell you the whole story if you want." said Voldemort. "Oh we both wanted to have sex." "My lord please get your m…m…manhood out of my sister. Oh my god just get it out of her." "One problem Narcissa her legs are around my waist so I can not pull out without wakening her." "BELLATRIX" Narcissa yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm awake. Oh my lord how did you sleep. Oh hi cissy give me a sec." Bellatrix said has she untangled from Voldemort and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh next time please lock the door. Ok?" said Narcissa. "Yes we will" he said.

Bellatrix started hot shower. "La la." she sang in the shower. "May I join you in there Bellatrix?" voldemort asked. "Ok but the shower is very small, but please do not push me on to the wall with the shower head on it ok?" she said.

Voldemort entered the shower and locked the door. "Bellatrix I wish you had a nickname." "But I do Bella." "No one just you and me nickname." "Oh for bedroom." "Yes and when we are alone. Bell I will call you Bell for your singing." "What do I call you my lord." "Your pick Bell." "Ok lover do me." Voldemort backs Bellatrix against the shower wall and entered her. "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh baby fuck harder please." Voldemort trusted faster and harder. Bellatrix wrapped her legs around his waist at he carried her to the bed.

One hour later…..

"Tom." yelled Shyera. "Voldemort." she opened his bedroom door. "Not here." then she opened Bellatrix's bedroom. They were in action, having dirty sex. "Wow and I though only me and Jon had sex like that." "Shyera oh." "Tom the bitch is back."

* * *

Miranda is awoken by a kiss. "Phobos my love how did you sleep?" "Does that include the sex last night?" "Yes my love." "Great, can we do it now too." "Yes baby yeeesss" said Miranda as Phobos' manhood entered her.

Two hours later…..

"Baby I want to see the crime…" "Yes baby I will take you there, but we will be in the next hotel. Ok?"

"Yes."


	5. Abby From NCIS

**I am adding Abby from NCIS in this chapter as Snape's secret girlfriend and lover. Her skills are used in the story too.**

"Oh my god" Bellatrix yelled at the site of the hotel room. The room was not that bad, but the site of the blood on the corpse made her scream. Voldemort put her out of the room. _That could have bin Bell or me, or Shyera._

* * *

In the next hotel Miranda and Phobos look at the scene. Phobos started to rub Miranda's shoulders. "Phobos you know that turns me on." she said lustily. "I know my love. I want to turn you on, Mandy." Her pet name got her in the mood.

Miranda pins Phobos to the bed, and unzips his pants and removes them with his underwear. _Mandy I love it when you do this. _He though. _Baby I love being able to read mines. _

He unzips her jeans and tears off her panties. _Two can play at this game. _She rips his shirt off of him. Phobos goes to rip her shirt off._ Phobos don't rip off this shirt. It is not mine. _Phobos pulls the shirt up and over her head. _May I rip your bra off Mandy? _

She kisses him and put her hand on his balls. _Yes my love. _Phobos tears Miranda's bra off. She spreads her legs as he thrust upwards into her. _Phobos my love please fuck me hard as you can. _They make love for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Abby we are going to get caught" said Severus. "Severus you said the same thing when we had sex in autopsy" said Abby. "Abby we did get caught." "Not by Gibbs." "Abby this is so not a good ideaaaaaaaaaa…" Severus said as Abby unzipped his pants and starts sucking his manhood.

With a flick of his wand he undresses them. Abby pulled him to the bed. Severus pushed Abby on to the bed and climbed on top of her. "Abby I love you" he said. He started to make love to her. She bucked as he thrust into her. "Oh Severus … I … lo…Love…you…too" Abby said as they had an orgasm.

* * *

"So this Abby from NCIS has the first bullet from miss .45." Voldemort said. "Yes she does, but we can't talk to her about it. She is on vacation." said Shyera. "Man I wish she was so not on vacation." Bellatrix said as walk to the steps.

"Were are you going?" said Voldemort. "To give Snape sex play by play from last night." "Why?" "He is not getting anything, and he hate when I tell him sex moves or play by play." "Ok Bellatrix you can tell him, but not who you did." "Yes my lord"

"OH MY GOD. SEVERUS DID A VAMPIRER." Bellatrix screamed. Voldemort and Shyera ran up the stares. "Bellatrix. Severus did not have sex with a vampire. Severus had sex with Abby from NCIS. He is her vacation, and I am pretty shore the man she had sex in autopsy with." said Shyera. "Abby I told you so." said Severus.

"Hi. I'm Abby Severus' Girlfriend." she said. "We need your help." the three new comers said. "ok!"


	6. hair

Abby at the hotel room that day looked for clues. "Abby did the bitch leave something you can find her with." said Voldemort. "No she is one smart royal bitch and crazy ass killer." she said. He put a drink on a table. "Is that for me?" said Abby "closest thing I could find to a caf-pow." "Thanks Tom." she said as he pulls it away. "Ok Gibbs please give me the caf-pow." "Something from the bitch first, ok?" "Deal, did your death eater have black hair." "No. Why do you ask?" "Are bitch has black hair then." "A hair thanks Abby." "Caf-pow please Gibbs." "Abby please stop calling me Gibbs. I'm Voldemort not Gibbs." "Ok Voldemort, but you were acting Gibbs like."

Miranda was looking at Abby and Voldemort when it dawns on her they found evidence on her. _Oh my god. Phobos they found something of mine. Mandy that found something. Yes my love I said that. Holy crap were doomed._

"Tom do you have the feeling that we are being watched?" "Yes Abby I do. Get down" Voldemort said as Miranda shot at them. "Is that the bitch?" "Yes Abby." "My caf-pow she shot my caf-pow." "Abby she it trying to kill us, and you think about your caf-pow, and it is not even a real caf-pow." "Tom my caf-pow is about to compromise are evidence." "Oh my god. No evidence no getting this bitch." Abby grabs the hair, and she and Voldemort crawl out of the room to safety.


	7. id

"Ok Shyera I was going easy on you." said Bellatrix. "Ok Bella I was going easy on you too." she said at her right missed Bellatrix's head. Bellatrix left hit Shyera on the chin. Down… 1...2 ...3 ...4 ...5...6 ...7...8 ...9... 10... KO. "Girls wii boxing, so who wants to go around with me?" said Narcissa "Shyera there back." said Severus

"Ok Bella you first." "Ok Cissy but … your pro"

"We have a hair from Miss .45." said Abby. "Were is Bellatrix?" said Voldemort. "Boxing with her sister." DOWN… 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...6... 7...8... 9... 10 KO. "She kicked her but." "My lord." said Bellatrix. "Next."

"Shyera is now boxing with cissy." KO "my lord please come with me" "Ok Bell." Bellatrix locked the door to his bedroom. "I am not wearing underwear." Bellatrix said as she pulled him to the bed. "Bell I need to tell you something." "Yes lover." "Bell I can see ghosts, and I help them finish there business." "Wow that is so cool." "You like the ghost thinggggggggggg." Voldemort said as Bellatrix unzipped his jeans and put his penis in her mouth. "Bell oral sex." She nods as she moves her tongue allover his cock. Her hands giving his balls a hand job. "Oh my god Bell." Bellatrix felt his manhood start to harden. She rubbed his tip back and forth in her mouth. "Belllllllllllllllllllll" he said as his seed filled Bellatrix's mouth.

"Your turn." he said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my lord.

"Phobos they will never see this coming." "Si"

"Shyera we have an id… oh my god. It says here she is dead. But she was treated for gunshots by miss .45's gun."

**I have a poll. Please vote. **

**Thanks **

**Amber R. Riddle. **


	8. cat

**I am dedicating this chapter to my friends Megan and Anna.**

**Bellatrix woke up with her head on Voldemort chest. "Hi" she said. "Bellatrix Voldemort come quickly" yell Abby. "Abby what is… you got an id. Wait she is dead." "And was treated for gunshots that match miss .45 gun." **

"**Voldemort are you shore you want to take Bellatrix to the fair." said Abby "yes Abby." he said "Bell what is your favorite animal?" "Cat I love cats." "Wow were at the fair."**

**Three hour, ten rides, one cotton candy, and have Bellatrix's head over a trash can later.**

"**Wow do you want to go on one more ride?" "Yes Bell." "The fares wheel ok." five feet a way are Miranda and Phobos. One foot in front of Bellatrix and Voldemort is Diana and her husband Umberto. "Diana my princess why so sad." "My love my sister is here." "She has not seen us." when Bellatrix and Voldemort are at the top he give her a gift, and she opens it. "It's a bell and a ring, what are they for." "The bell is for a cat I think we need a new pet, and the ring is for you Bellatrix will you marry me." "Yes oh yes … fuck I need to divorce my husband first." "I can wait." they kiss in till they get off the ride and go home. **


End file.
